Pembuktian
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Sebuah pembuktian dari perkataan Madara yang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan orang lain selain Hashirama, inilah saatnya perkataan Madara menjadi sebuah pembutian untuk 5 Kage dan para shinobi. HashiMada slight NaruSasu. Lemon Hardcore.


Tittle: Pembuktian

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama,

Pairing: HashiMada slight NaruSasu

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Lemon, Hardcore, Oneshoot, OOC, Humornya Garing.

Summary: Sebuah pembuktian dari perkataan Madara yang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan orang lain selain Hashirama, inilah saatnya perkataan Madara menjadi sebuah pembutian untuk 5 Kage dan para shinobi.

Note: Semua ini salah Madara yang menyebutkan kalimat beracun itu dan membuat otakku memuat sebuah cerita dengan nistanya. Ini merupakan fanfic HashiMada pertamaku masalah buat lemon mah udah hampir menguasai jadi bagi yang suka ngeflame silahkan no problem kok. Alur dan dialognya berbeda, namanya juga fanfic aku jadi ya skaha aku XD

Happy Reading.

Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

Suasana semakin menegang membuat tanah tandus yang kering membuatnya terkikis hingga menimbulkan sebuah debu yang terbang, akibat sebuah pukulan dari susano'o yang dimilikki seorang Uchiha Legendaris dialah Madara Uchiha, seorang legendaris yang hidup kedua kalinya akibat dari kekuatan Edo Tense yang digunakan oleh seorang Kabuto Yakushi.

5 Kage hanya bisa melawan tiap kloning Madara yang mengeluarkan susano'o biru, meskipun kewalahan tapi mereka yakin dengan keteguhan hati pasti kemenangan ada dipihak mereka. Keadaan semakin menegangkan saat 5 kloning Madara yang ada dipihak Tsunade Senju mulai bergerak untuk menyerang dengan perasaan kesal.

Madara mengerutkan keningnya melihat pergerakan cepat dari cucu mantan Hokage Pertama, perasaan kesal semakin menusuk hatinya pemandangan didepannya sungguh membuatnya sakit mata. Benci rasanya tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu 5 Kage itu takluk dan kalah akibat permainannya.

"Kalian belum menyerah juga ya?" Kata Madara melihat 5 Kage itu berkelahi melawan kloningnya yang mengeluarkan susano'o yang sangat besar.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan kalah hanya melawan kloning-kloningmu ini!" Kata wanita yang merupakan seorang Mizukage sedang mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya, dialah Mei Terumi.

"Hahh... Apakah aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan menghadapi kalian, bukannya membunuh kloningku lebih mudah daripada yang asli?" Kata Madara melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Perlahan angin bertiup pelan membuat rambut panjang Madara bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, hatinya terasa kesal saat orang yang dia tunggu di medan perang ini belum kunjung datang apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, berdiri menyaksikan 5 Kage yang melawan kloning-kloningnya. Itu sungguh membosankan.

"Kau tangguh seperti Hashirama, pantas saja kau bisa jadi hokage sekarang!" Kata Madara menatap sang Hokage dengan senyum remeh, dia benci harus mengakui hal ini.

"Tentu saja karena aku cucu dari Hashirama Senju!" Kata Tsunade memukul dengan kuat pedang dari kloning susano'o Madara yang besar dan harus dia lawan dengan sangat banyak.

"Kau bangga mempunyai kakek sepertinya?" Tanya Madara menatap Tsunade dengan datar, melihat penuh perasaan amarah dan kesal karena Tsunade tidak habisnya memuji Senju sialan itu.

"Aku bangga memilikki kakek sepertinya karena dia juga aku bisa mewarisi keahliannya meskipun tidak sesempurna miliknya!" Kata Tsunade menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melawan 5 kloning Madara dalam bentuk susano'o itu.

"Che. Ternyata kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya!" Rasanya Madara ingin tertawa mendengarnya, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat mengenang kebersamaannya dulu dengan Hashirama Senju. Sungguh sakit hingga hampir membuatnya menangis.

"Bagaimana ini, dia belum kalah juga Hokage-sama?" Tanya sang Raikage yang sekarang tubuhnya diselimuti listrik biru, menyiapkan pukulan mautnya untuk menumbangkan 5 kloning Madara yang tidak ada kalahnya.

"Jangan menyerah para Kage, kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" Kata Tsunade memantapkan tekad dan mencoba menyemangati 4 Kage lainnya yang juga melawan kloning Madara.

"Siap!" 4 Kage mulai bertarung untuk kesekian kalinya, padahal chakra mereka juga hampir habis tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah merasakan lelah yang teramat berat, tapi jika mereka tidak menyelesaikan pertarungan ini maka akan sia-sia.

"Tsunade Baa-chan!" Panggilan seseorang membuat 5 Kage itu berbalik dan mendapati sang Junchuriki Kyuubi sedang berlari kearah mereka bersama Kakashi Hatake dan Guy serta Killer Bee.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Tsunade menatap kesal, penglihatannya masih fokus pada kloning Madara, berharap tidak menyerangnya secara mendadak.

"Orang bertopeng itu pergi dan menghilang entah kemana, jadi kami kesini jika saja dia ada disini?" Kata Naruto Uzumaki dari kejauhan melihat Tsunade bertarung mati-matian melawan kloning Madara hingga berdarah dibagian perut.

"Tapi seharusnya kau tidak disini Naruto!" Kata sang Kazekage menggerakkan pasirnya sebagai tamengnya saat salah satu kloning Madara menyerangnya dengan pedang susano'o, dialah Sabaku no Gaara.

Duak

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian bertarung demi aku!" Kata Naruto memukul zetsu putih yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerangnya dari bawah tanah.

"Jika kau ditangkap bagaimana, Baka?" Teriak Mei dengan kesal, apakah pertarungan mereka adalah sebuah sia-sia padahal ini semua demi melindungi sang jinchuriki Kyuubi yang diincar sang lawan bertarung.

"Ohh... Jadi kau sang Jinchiruki Kyuubi, tidak kusangka orang yang ingin ditangkap malah datang sendiri, seperti bunuh diri saja!" Kata Madara menatap Naruto yang diselimuti chakra Kyuubi yang berwarna kuning.

"Jadi dia Madara?" Gumam Naruto menatap Madara dari kejauhan, dia dapat merasakan chakra yang teramat besar yang dimilikki oleh Uchiha Legendaris itu.

"Ternyata kau melatih Kyuubi dengan baik, tidak kusangka dia bisa dikalahkan oleh bocah sepertimu?" Madara melihat Kyuubi yang pernah dia kendalikan dengan sharingannya, kini berubah sangat berbeda.

"Menjauhlah Naruto, bantuan telah datang!" Lagi perkataan seseorang membuat mereka menatap dengan kebingungan ternyata gadis seorang kunoichi ahli medis datang dengan bantuan shinobi lainnya.

"Sakura?" Naruto senang melihatnya tapi dia juga sedih karena kurang satu orang lagi, apakah dia akan muncul dan dapat dia ajak bertarung nanti.

"Kakashi sensei apakah kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya Sakura Haruno menatap khawatir gurunya menyiapkan pengobatan dari tangannya yang telah diselimuti cahaya hijau.

"Tidak Sakura, mungkin Guy membutuhkannya?" Kata Kakashi menatap kembali kedepan saat mendengar pertarungan semakin menegangkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Sapa gadis Hyuga itu dengan malu perasaannya sungguh gugup saat melihat pujaan hatinya ada didepannya dengan mode yang sngat berbeda jauh.

"Hay, Hinata-chan!" Ini bukanlah saatnya bersapa layaknya teman sekolah, ini adalah perperangan maka dia harus siap melawan atau membunuh ninja lawan meskipun kelelahan sekalipun.

"Kalian berpikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Kata Madara menatap ribuan shinobi yang berdatangan dengan tatapan remeh, inilah yang dinamakan peperangan dunia shinobi.

"Kami para shinobi pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" Teriak para ninja menatap sengit Madara.

"Che. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain Hashirama!" Kata Madara berdecih, memang itulah kenyataannya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selain Senju sialan itu.

 _'Apa maksudnya, pengakuankah?'_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya membuatnya kebingungan dengan perkataan Uchiha Legendaris itu.

 _'Kau akan tau saat Senju itu datang!'_ Jawab Kyuubi sepertinya mengerti apa yang tidak dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa, sedangkan Hashirama sang Hokage saja tidak ada disini!" Kata Mei kembali menyemburkan sebuah asam yang dapat melelehkan benda apa pun jika tersentuh.

"MADARA!" Teriakan siapa itu, semua shinobi terdiam saat mendengar teriakan nyaring itu membuat perhatian mulai teralih pada seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan cepat.

"Tidak mungkin!" Tsunade tentu saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, kakeknya dan para hokage terdahulu datang dengan Sasuke Uchiha seorang missing-nin kelas kakap.

"Che. Dia datang rupanya!" Madara menatap orang yang telah dia tunggu sudah datang dengan para Hokage lainnya, tidak terkejut hanya bingung saja kenapa datangnya bawa pasukan.

"Hentikan peperangan ini Madara?" Kata Hashirama Senju sang Hokage pertama memerintahkan teman masa kecilnya itu untuk menghentikan peperangan shinobi ini.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriak Madara kesal, menatap kelain arah dan menggerakan kloningnya untuk menyerang shinobi lainnya yang hanya diam bertarung melawan zetsu putih.

"Kakak, dia mana mungkin mendengarkan perkataanmu?" Kata sang adik Tobirama Senju sang Hokage Kedua, menatap kakaknya yang terlihah konyol dan bodoh hanya berteriak tanpa bertindak.

"Tapi setauku dulu dia selalu mendengarkan perkataanku, dia padahal tidak pernah berencana ingin menghancurkan dunia. Kenapa kau melakukan ini Mada-chan?" Perkataan Hashirama membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya sweatdrop, apa-apaan perkataan sang Hokage itu.

"Diam kau Senju!" Madara menggerakan kloningnya untuk menyerang Hashirama dan yang lainnya, perasaannya benar-benar kesal dan marah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Hashirama bingung bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan Madara dari amarah dan niatnya untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi.

"Dobe!" Panggil yang teramat familiar namun menusuk keperasaan yang teramat dalam, perasaan rindu yang hanya sepintas lewat.

"Teme, bagaimana bisa?" Naruto tidak percaya, orangnya selama ini dia tunggu akhirnya datang menghampirinya dengan panggilan sayang kepadanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melihat pujaan hatinya berjalan kearahnya, apakah pujaannya akan membalas perasaannya.

"Teme, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang disaat sseperti ini?" Kata Naruto merasa tidak terima, tentu saja siapa yang terima saat sang terkasih datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Sudahlah Dobe, sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Hokage Pertama untuk menghentikan Madara?" Kata Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mendekati Naruto melewati Sakura yang hatinya retak berkeping-keping.

Greb

"Sasuke, aku rindu padamu!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke yang hanya diam mendapati perlakuan kurang harmonis dari orang yang baru dia temui hari ini.

"Dobe, lepaskan!" Kata Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari tubuhnya, mendorong sekuat tenaga agar lepas dari dirinya.

"Tidak akan, kau tau Teme. Bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu dan mengejar mencoba mengajakmu pulang tapi kau menolaknya, itu rasanya sakit, Teme?" Kata Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, membiarkan semua orang melihat kemesraan yang mereka buat.

"Naruto, lepaskan kau membuatku malu!" Kata Sasuke memukul keras tangan kekar yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, tidak cukupkah sekedar tatapan dan bertukar kontak mata.

"Wahhh... Entah apa tanggapan ibumu jika melihat kalian seperti ini?" Kata sang Hokage Keempat melihat putra tunggalnya berpelukan dengan mesranya bersama Uchiha bungsu yang merupakan anak teman kecilnya.

"Ayah, sebenatar lagi kami akan menikah jadi restuilah hubunganku dengan Sasu-chan?" Kata Naruto tersenyum senang mendapati ayahnya kembali dihidupkan dengan Edo Tense.

"Iya, ayah akan merestui kalian. Senang melihatmu bisa menaklukan seorang Uchiha hahaha!" Minato Namikaze tertawa renyah mengatakan sebuah pembuktian yang tidak disangka.

"Sasu-chan memang sudah aku taklukan dari dulu tapi karena ego dan sikap keturunannya itu, dia kembali kabur dari desa!" Kata Naruto mulai bercerita dengan sang ayah membuat Sasuke memutar matanya malas.

Sementara dua petarung Legendaris ini saling bertatapan sengit membuat suasana semakin menegang, Hashirama kini telah berdiri didepan Madara dengan raut wajah sedih dan terpukul, ingin rasanya dia memeluk kembali Madaranya yang tsundere selalu membuat wajah kesal jika dia tertawa lepas. Kemana semua wajah kesal dan bahagia itu.

"Ayo, Madara hentikan peperangan ini dan kembalilah padaku?" Kata Hashirama memberikan jabatan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Madara ikut bersamanya lagi dan menghentikan peperangan.

"Tidak!" Madara mencoba menahan isak tangisnya dengan keras, mengeluarkan susano'onya untuk menjadi tamengnya dan mencoba menyerang Hashirama dengan pedang susano'onya.

Srak.

Tanah yang terpijak kembali terkikis oleh kaki Hahsirama yang terdorong menahan pukulan dari susano'onya Madara, sakit rasanya saat Hashirama melihat wajah kesal dan marah tadi. Andai dia tau bahwa dia juga sakit saat meninggalkannya terpuruk didalam kegelapannya sendiri.

"Ahh... Kenapa ini harus terjadi... Berhenti hiks!" Entah kenapa air mata Madara turun dari pelupuknya padahal dia sudah mencoba untuk tidak menangisi masa lalunya yang kelam, tanpa sadar Madara terduduk dengan perasaan sedih mencoba menahan kembali isak tangisnya yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Inilah saatnya!" Hashirama mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendekati Madara, lalu menghentikan peperangan ini dan mengakhiri kloning susano'o yang dikendalikan Madara.

Brak.

Hashirama langsung menembus susano'o Madara dengan susah payah, menindih Madara yang hanya diam menutup wajahnya dengan perasaan malu dan kesal. Mengapa dia harus menangis tanpa alasan jelas, sebenarnya dia ketakutan dan juga marah tapi perasaan apa ini, mengapa campur aduk seperti ini.

"Pergi kau hikss!" Madara mencoba berbalik dan menindih Hahsirama, memukul dada dan wajah Hashirama dengan perasaan marah.

Meskipun itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena wajah Hashirama akan kembali seperti semula saat dipukul oleh Madara, tidak masalah asalkan dia puas dengan keputusannya memukuli orang yang selama ini ingin dia pukul dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Hashirama menatap Madara yang sudah berhenti memukul wajahnya, menatap penuh kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Hashirama?" Madara mencengkram kuat pakaian yang dikenakan Hashirama, kembali memukulnya dengan kuat hingga membuat sebuah lubang didadanya tapi kembali lagi seperti semula, dia dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tense jadi dia tidak akan mati tanpa kehendak sang pengguna.

Hashirama berbalik dan kembali menindih Madara yang hanya bisa meronta saat ditindih, kedua tangan Madara terangkat hingga keatas kepalanya dan terikat oleh akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah tandus itu.

"Lepaskan aku Hashirama-baka, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Kata Madara mencoba berontak jika seperti ini mana bisa dia melawan atau memukul kembali Hashirama.

Susano'o yang tadi menyelimuti Madara mulai lenyap menghilang secara perlahan saat kedua tangannya terikat oleh akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah tandus akibat Hashirama. Kloning-kloningnya yang menyerang 5 Kage pun mulai hilang saat yang asli hampir ditaklukan oleh Hashirama. Meronta-ronta layaknya seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa didepan ribuan orang yang siap membelinya.

"Aku akan membuktikan perkataanmu, bahwa hanya aku seorang yang bisa mengalahkanmu!" Kata Hashirama kembali menahan kedua kaki Madara yang terus berusaha menendangnya dengan akar pohon yang kembali muncul mengikat.

"Apa maksudmu, lepaskan aku Hashirama!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Madara mencoba memutuskan akar pohon yang mengijat kedua tangannya, jika tangannya diikat mana bisa dia bertarung melawan para shinobi.

"Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bisa dikalahkan oleh aku seorang!" Kata Hashirama menyeringai sambil menatap ribuan shinobi yang mulai kebingungan dengan keadaan vulgar sang Hokage Shodaime.

"Che. Membuktikan dengan cara apa, jika bisa kita bertarung sekarang?" Kata Madara menatap Hashirama dengan remeh, merasa yakin bahwa tidak akan ada kemenangan yang memihak Hashirama.

"Aku akan memulainya!" Kata Hashirama menyeka pony panjang Madara dengan lembut, memegang dagu Madara untuk menatapnya seorang mencoba menahan gejolak senang dihatinya.

Para shinobi mulai kebingungan dengan keadaan sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan, hanya diam menonton keadaan vulgar itu atau kembali berperang melawan para zetsu yang terlihat diam sambil kebingungan. Mungkin mereka akan bergerak setelah mendengar sebuah perintah dari 5 Kage yang juga kebingungan.

"Uuhh... Sepertinya mereka akan melakukannya sekarang!" Kata Naruto menebak apa yang akan dilakukan dua Legendaris itu nantinya, ingin rasanya dia menyaksikan secara dekat.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan melakukan yang mereka lakukankan?" Kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Minato lalu bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin, ayo kita cari tempat aman Sasu-chan?" Kata Naruto menyeringai mencoba mendekati Sasuke yang terus menghindar dengan bersembunyi pada tubuh Minato sebagai perlindungannya.

"Tidak, kemarin sebelum perang kau datang lalu memintaku untuk berhubungan intim denganmu, kau belum puas juga ternyata?" Kata Sasuke menghidari kejaran Naruto yang terus mengikutinya dan ingin menangkapnya.

"Tentu saja, kau belum memberikan aku jatah selama sebulan Sasu-chan dan aku ingin melakukannya seharian penuh hari ini?" Kata Naruto berhenti mengejar Sasuke yang selalu bersembunyi dibelakang ayahnya.

"Naruto, kau berani ya dengan Sasuke hingga memperUKEkannya, ayah bangga padamu!" Kata Minato melihat putranya dan putra kedua sahabat kecilnya itu kejar-kejaran layaknya tikus dan kucing.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan hanya kali ini saja dan semuanya selesai. Tapi aku akan tetap minta jatah saat perang berakhir nanti!" Kata Naruto tetap mengejar Sasuke yang selalu lolos dari tangkapannya.

"Yo Naruto ternyata kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha ini, pantas saja kau memohon pada kakakku untuk memaafkannya!" Kata Killer Bee dengan nada yang tidak habisnya mengeluarkan sebuah alunan musik.

"Aku akan merapemu disini jika kau tidak menyerah Sasuke?" Ancam Naruto membuat Sasuke bimbang, apakah dia harus lari dengan susano'onya lalu bertarung dengan Naruto atau pasrah layaknya uke yang suka ngedesah tapi berteriak jangan namun enak.

Para shinobi yang menyaksikan NaruSasu hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil menatap penuh kebingungan, dua sejoli yang berlari layaknya menyaksikan tontonan telenovela.

Greb.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke saat tubuhnya terangkat ala bridal style oleh Naruto yang hanya menyeringai penuh arti, menatap ayahnya yang hanya mengangguk pelan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya semuanya, jika peperangannya dimulai minta bantuan saja dengan ayahku!" Kata Naruto yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan medan perang dengan perasaan senang.

Madara masih mencoba lepas dari ikatan Hashirama yang membuat tangannya sakit, sepertinya dia harus mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya agar Senju ini luluh dan melepaskannya.

"Akhh... hikss... Hashirama, lepaskan aku!" Air mata mulai meleleh dari pelupuk lentik itu, membuat Hashirama tertekun melihatnya bimbang antara melepaskan jeratan ikatannya atau membiarkan Madara tersiksa.

 _'Dasar keras kepala, lepaskan kenapa ikatannya. Apakah sesusah itu melakukannya, tanganku pegal tau?'_ Batin Madara mengumpat dengan kesal, kembali meneteskan air matanya agar Hashirama mau terjerat oleh tatapan memelasnya.

Hanya didepan Hashirama semua sikap konyol dan anehnya akan keluar seperti sekarang, Hashirama tidak akan pernah kuat melihat wajah memelasnya saat terpojok olehnya. Hatinya pasti akan luluh lalu melepaskan ikatannya.

"Ahh... Maaf Madara!" Hashirama akhirnya luluh dan melepaskan akar yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Madara dengan perlahan mulai melonggar.

 _'Akhirnya aku bisa mengelabuimu Hashirama!'_ Akhirnya kemenangan ada ditangan Madara, ternyata tidak sia-sia dia memelas didepan Hashirama, setelah ini dia akan menghajar dan kembali menggunakan susano'onya untuk membunuh semua shinobi.

Cup.

"A-apa.. Nghh!" Madara tidak dapat meresponnya secara cepat karena Hashirama tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa izin darinya. Kedua tangan Madara yang sudah terlepas ikatannya mulai berlaku berontak dan mencoba memukul Hashirama tapi langsung ditahan oleh kedua tangannya.

"Ahh.. Hashirama.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah keras membuat semua shinobi terbelalak terkejut mendengarnya, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dua legendaris itu hingga terdengar suara desahan.

Tidak terlihat jelas keadaan yang sedang terjadi pada Hashirama dan Madara, karena jarak yang ada diantara mereka sangat jauh hanya terlihat dua sejoli yang saling tindih menindih sambil berbincang ringan.

"Nghh.. aahh.. hmm!" Madara mendesah nikmat saat lidah Hashirama melilit lidahnya, mengajaknya untuk bertempur menentukan siapakah pemenangnya.

Tangan Hashirama yang tidak menyentuh apa pun mulai bergerak melepaskan kunciannya pada tangan Madara yang mulai melemah, melepaskan armor yang melindungi pakaian dalam Madara. Hashirama melihat Madara yang tampak pasrah disentuh, betul dia sudah tau apa kelemahan Madara dan hanya dia yang bisa memperlakukan Madara seperti ini. Surga dunia yang teramat nikmat.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Mei menyadarkan para Kage yang asik mendongakan kepala mereka keatas sambil berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"E-entahlah aku tidak tau, mungkin kita menunggu Madara akan menyerang lagi?" Sebenarnya Tsunade juga kebingungan dengan keadaan sekarang, dia juga sudah menebak apa yang dilakukan kakeknya itu pada rival abadinya.

"Lalu apa gunanya kita berdiri disini, ayo kita pergi daripada berpikiran yang iya-iya!" Kata Gaara mencoba menyudahi pikiran para Kage yang mulai pergi kemana-mana.

Semua shinobi yang mendengar desahan dan desissan Madara hanya bisa melongo sambil bersemu merah, pasalnya ini bukan peperangan namanya bisa disebut pembuktian akan takluknya Madara ditangan Hashirama, setau mereka Madara dikalahkan dengan pertarungan sengit diatas bukit bukan pertarungan panas yang berakhir dengan ada adegan rate M.

Terlihat pusaran mulai membesar dan memperlihatkan wujudnya dialah Tobi yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Madara tapi sebenarnya dia adalah Obito Uchiha, dia kebingungan pertama menginjakkan kakinya ditanah medan pertempuran karena semua shinobi tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak dari tempatnya kecuali 5 Kage yang mulai beranjak pergi meminta bantuan para medis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mata sharingan kirinya melihat diatas bukit yang tinggi itu, menampilkan dua sejoli saling beradu dengan panas ditemani angin malam yang dingin. Apa gunanya peperangan ini jika berakhir dengan rate M, lalu untuk apa dia susah-susah ingin membangkitkan Jyuubi jika akhir ceritanya akan begini.

"Seperti itulah. Hashirama-sama sedang melakukan adegan rate M, agar Madara mau menghentikan pertarungan ini dan kembali padanya!" Kata Zetsu putih yang hanya setengahnya saja, setengahnya lagi sedang pergi entah kemana.

Tap.

Seseorang memegang bahu Obito dari belakang, ekor matanya melihat dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang dengan melawan sang pelaku.

"Akhirnya aku tau siapa kau?" Suara itu terdengar familiar tapi menusuk.

Tak.

Ternyata Kakashi orangnya, dengan mudahnya dia mengunci pergerakannya Obito membuatnya kebingungan apakah semudah ini dia dikalahkam oleh teman satu timnya dulu.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita selesaikan masalah kita!" Kata Kakashi beranjak pergi bersama Obito yang telah terkunci tangannya oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi jangan sampai Iruka tau?" Kata Guy melihat Kakashi yang hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka sekarang berada disuatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan hanya Naruto yang tau dimana keberadaan sekarang. Gilanya lagi kini Naruto sudah menyodomi Sasuke yang mendesah nikmat dibawahnya, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nyanyian merdu pengantar tidur. Andaikan suara lembut nan merdu itu dia dengarkan dari dulu.

"Nghh... ahh.. Na-aahhh Naruto... nghh!" Sasuke merasakan prostatnya ditabrak keras oleh penis Naruto, sepertinya Naruto bernafsu sekal ingin menyodominya.

Apakah pemandangan sejauh itu dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, nyesal rasanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto jika tau ini akhirnya lebih baik dia tadi berdekatan dengan ayah mertua biar dapat restu secara langsung.

"Sasuke, katakan apa kau menyukainya?" Kata Naruto terus mendorong keras penisnya yang ada didalam lubang rectum Sasuke. Menghantamnya tanpa memberi ampun.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Na-Naruto... Ahh.. Lagihh!" Sasuke mendesah saat pinggul itu bergerak lagi dan tangan Naruto mulai naik menyentuh dadanya yang terbuka mempersilahkan Naruto untu menyentuh dan menghisap nipplenya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Na-Naruto... Lebih da-ahhhhh.. Dalam!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan teriakannya yang tertahan oleh desahannya, untung saja tempatnya sepi dan hanya terdengar desiran angin yang mengusik percintaan mereka. Jika orang lain maka siap-siap menerima susano'o dan chidori secara bersamaan menghantam orang tak bersalah.

"Sasuke... ahhh... Ka-kau cantik!" Naruto menyeka rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke yang mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya, mengecup pelan pelupuk mata yang sudah basah akibat air mata.

Naruto semakin memperdalam tusukkannya, membuat suara decakan yang membuat Sasuke bersemu merah. Menggeleng kepalanya saat Naruto mengocok penisnya yang tidak tersentuh dari tadi.

Naruto menjilat pelan leher Sasuke dan menggigitnya pelan hingga meninggalkan bercak merah, Sasuke membuka matanya menatap ribuan bintang yang menjadi saksi mereka bersetubuh lagi.

"Naruto.. Ahhh.. Ngghh.. Ci-nghmm... Cium aku!" Kata Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mendesah nikmat dibawah sodoman Naruto, tidak hentinya dia menggoda sang Jinchuriki dengan berbagai gerakan secara vulgar.

Cup.

"Nghmm... Hmmpp!" Sasuke membelai pelan telingan Naruto menatap sendu apa yang dia rindukan.

Naruto semakin memperdalam tempo gerakkannya saat sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang berada diujung tanduk, membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin terhentak mendapat sodoman dari Naruto.

"Naruto.. Ahhh.. Ahh.. Aku.. Aahh.. aku..!" Sasuke merasakan penisnya ingin mengeluarkan kembali cairannya, menunggu saat yang tepat mengeluarkannya sebelum mengakhiri semuanya dengan teriakan nikmat.

"Bersama.. Nghh!" Naruto mempercepat temponya dan memperdalam tusukkan hingga mengenai prostat Sasuke yang terus mendesah nyaring saat ditabrak dengan sengaja, tubuh Sasuke semakin terhenyak saat merasakan penis Naruto yang berkedut didalam lubang rectumnya.

"Naruto... Ahhh.. A-aku... Aaaahhhh!" Sasuke berteriak nyaring saat mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Naruto, mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terputus.

"Sasuke... Sstt!" Naruto mendesis saat cairannya keluar didalam lubang rectum Sasuke, menikmati sensai panas dan sempit saat mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyemprotkannya dengan banyaknya hingga tidak dapat menampungnya lagi.

"Nghh... Ahhhh!" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan lubang rectumnya dimasukki cairan Naruto yang sangat banyak, melenguh saat prostatnya kembali mengenai titiknya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Hah!" Sasuke menatap wajah tampan yang selalu dia kagumi dan dia lawan itu, tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mau lanjut keronde selanjutnya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai liciknya, menatap dengan mata menusuk membuat Sasuke pasrah dengan keadaan.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri dan mulai mencium Naruto dengan pelan, mengajaknya bertempur sebelum melanjutkan hubungan intim mereka yang melelahkan namun nikmat dilakukan, melilitkan lidah mereka secara kasar hingga kedua saliva saling bercampur hingga meleleh dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

.

.

Para shinobi masih pada posisi sambil menegadah keatas melihat dari jauh apa yang dilakukan dua rival legendaris itu, berpikir mengapa melakukannya disaat seperti ini. Seharusnyakan bertarung adu fisik hingga berdarah dan luka-luka menentukan siap pemenangnya bukannya bertarung dibawah gerumuhan desahan dan teriakan nikmat layaknya sepasang suami-istri yang baru dilanda perceraian.

Hashirama menatap wajah yang terlihat pasrah dan memelas itu, rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu membuat libodinya naik, inilah saatnya dia malahap Madara didepan semua shinobi. Tidak sabar rasanya bagaimana reaksi semua orang saat mendengar teriakan nyaring nan nikmat dari seorang Madara Uchiha.

"Hahh.. Hah.. Keterlaluan.. Hah.. Kau.. Senju!" Tatap Madara sengit pada Hashirama yang sedang menyeka air liutnya yang hampir meleleh saat menatap wajah Madara terlalu lama.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan menyudahi inikan?" Tanya Hashirama menatap Madara dengan senyum penuh arti dan makna, menyelipkan pony panjang Madara agar memperlihatkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan tanpa tertutup apa pun.

"Kau mau apa, Hashirama?" Tatap Madara tajam pada Hashirama yang mulai membisikkan sesuatu ketelingannya yang hanya bisa merinding saat mendengarnya.

"Aku akan memasukkimu, Madara!" Hashirama mulai meraba dada kanan Madara yang masih tertutupi kaos hitam, menatap wajah Madara yang menahan nikmat dari sentuhan Hashirama.

"Nghh.. Hmmpp.. Nghhh.. Ahh!" Madara merasakan nipplenya terus diraba oleh Hashirama, memilin dan mencubitnya pelan memberikan sensai panas dan nikmat sekaligus. Kakinya yang sudah tidak menggunakan celana lagi hanya memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya dan penisnya yang menegang, mulai bergerak untuk menggesekkan kedua pahanya pada penisnya yang memanas merasakan nikmat.

"Kau menikmatinya Mada-chan? Disini kita jadi bahan tontonan para shinobi, banyak orang berkumpul termasuk shinobi Konoha untuk menyaksikan kita bersatu!" Kata Hashirama menatap lagi wajah Madara yang terlihat sangat tersiksa akibat perlakuannya memainkan nipplenya.

Srek.

Mata Madara terbelalak saat Hashirama merobek kaos hitamnya dengan paksa, memperlihatkan dadanya dan... oh tidak itu ada tato wajah Hashirama, gawat apa yang akan dia katakan jika Hashirama bertanya nantinya tentang tato paling berkesan ini.

"Wahh.. Wahh.. Saking cintanya kau membuat tato wajahku didadamu, aku jadi makin cinta padamu Madara. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur dengan perasaanmu?" Hashirama menatap dada kanan Madara yanga ada tato wajahnya, kagum rasanya orang yang dia cintai ternyata tulus mencintainya hingga membuat sebuah tato dirinya.

Hashirama mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Madara yang masih saja menahan gejolak ingin disentuh, rasa gensi membuatnya tersiksa padahal dia bisa berkata demikian pada Hashirama dan tidak perlu menahan apa yang sudah ingin dikeluarkan dari tadi.

"Nghh... Ahhhh.. Hashirama.. Ahh.. ja-jangan... ahhh.. Hentikan!" Madara menggeleng kepalanya saat Hashirama mengecup pelan lehernya, memulai memberikan sebuah tanda yang akan membekas bahwa Madara Uchiha adalah milik Hashirama Senju seorang.

Cup

"Kau yakin tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, kau ingin tersiksa Madara?" Kata Hashirama mengecup kembali leher jenjang Madara memberikan bekas gigitannya yang sangat merah, meskipun edo tense ternyata nafsu Hashirama tinggi.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. Aku.. Ahh.. Bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.. Hmpp.. Hashirama!" Kata Madara memejamkan kembali matanya saat nipplenya disentuh Hashirama.

"Kau suka aku menyentuh bagian ini, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama memilin nipple Madara dan mulai menjilat selayaknya menikmati es krim dimusim panas.

"Hashirama.. Nghh.. Hhh.. ja-jangan.. Ahh.. Lagi.. Ahh!" Madara benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya ingin disentuh tangan besar itu, tangannya yang terkulai lemas mulai terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Hashirama.

"Ada apa?" Tentu saja Hashirama kebingunan saat wajahnya disentuh lalu ditatap lembut oleh Madara, sepertinya ada maunya saat tatapan itu mulai baik padanya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Biar aku yang melayanimu!" Kata Madara menbuat Hashirama tidak percaya dan terkejut, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, Madara mau melayaninya apakah dia harus senang atau malah sedih. Pasalnya Madara memberikannya pelayanan tidak pernah manusiawi kadang dia disiksa habis-habisan oleh Madara.

"Menjauhlah dari atasku, kau mau aku melayanimu bukan?" Kata Madara memerintah dan membuat Hashirama beranjak dari atas tubuh Madara, menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan sang Uchiha ini pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Madara!" Kata Hashirama mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai melihat aksi yang akan dilakukan oleh Madara.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" Madara yang kini sudah talanjang bulat tidak mengenakan apa pun selain sarung tangan yang membungkus kedua tangannya, mulai merangkak mendekati Hashirama yang hanya bisa diam kebingungan.

"Mungkin ini kali pertamanya aku memberikan sebuah pelayanan yang seharusnya aku layani dari dulu?" Madara mendekat wajahnya pada selangkangan Hashirama yang sedikit menegang, mengelusnya lalu bergumam pelan karena kagum saat merasakan betapa besarnya penis Hashirama yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Stt!" Hashirama mendesisi saat penisnya dielus pelan oleh Madara, jika dia tidak menahannya mungkin saat ini juga dia menyodomi Madara secara bertubi-tubi hingga menyebut namanya dengan merdunya.

"Hah.. Baiklah!" Madara menyiapkan nyalinya lalu mengeluarkan penis Hashirama dari celananya dan menatapnya penuh rasa kagum.

"Besar.. Hmmpp.. Nghh!" Tanpa aba-aba Madara memasukkan penis besar Hashirama kedalam mulutnya, menjilatnya secara sensual sebelum melakukan adegan sebenarnya, membuat kedua tangannya kembali bekerja memainkan bagian penis Hashirama yang masih dapat dia pegang.

"Nghh... Aku tidak mengira kau mau melakukan pelayanan hingga seperti ini. Awalnya aku tidak percaya karena dulu kau pernah membunuh kloningku dengan membabi buta!" Hashirama melihat pipi Madara yang memerah saat memaju mundurkan kepalanya pada penisnya, menjilatnya seperti menikmati sebatang es krim yang meleleh dilidahnya.

Glup.

Hashirama harus menahan godaan yang ada didepannya ini, gejolak ingin mengodomi Madara semakin mendorongnya tapi mungkin dia ada cara lain selain menyodomi. Matanya menatap bongkahan pantat Madara yang memintanya untuk disentuh dan dimasukki.

"Hmpp.. Nghh.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Hmpp.. Nghhmm" Madara masih asik mengulum penis Hahsirama, memaju mundurkannya sesuai irama jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Tangan Hashirama yang diam mulai bergerak menyentuh lekuk tubuh Madara yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan sentuhannya, lalu turun lagi hingga kepinggulnya sambil menahan agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Nghhmpp... Hmmpp... Ahh... Nghh.. Hmmpp!" Madara mempercepat temponya membuat matanya terpejam merasakan panjangnya penis Hashirama yang menusuk tenggorokkannya.

"Ahhh... Mulutmu hangat Madara!" Tangan Hashirama kembali bergerak sambil mengelus permukaan kulit Madara yang berjalan menuju bongkahan pantatnya.

"Nghh... Ahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Spontan Madara melepaskan kulumannya saat dia merasakan lubang rectumnya ada yang memasukki.

"Tidak ada, ayo lanjutkan pelayananmu, Madara!" Kata Hashrima menatap wajah Madara yang terlihat menikmati jari telunjuknya yang sekarang ada didalam lubang rectumnya.

"Hmm... Nghh.. Hmmpp!" Madara kembali mengulum penis Hashirama membiarkan lubang keperjakaannya disentuh lagi oleh orang yang sama, sudah lama tidak dijamah.

Hashirama memasukkan jari keduanya membuat gerakkan menggunting lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat, mencari-cari titik kenikmatan Madara yang dia rindukan dan-

"Aahhh!" Madara berteriak saat prostatnya disentuh Hashirama dengan jarinya, membuat jari Hashirama kembali menyentuh kebagian yang sama, menekan-nekannya sehingga membuat Madara tidak fokus lagi melayaninya.

"Ahh.. Hashirama.. Ahhh.. Disana.. Lagihh.. Lagihh... Ahhhh.. Kimochi!" Madara mendesah nikmat saat titik kenikmatannya terus ditekan Hashirama secara berulang, membuat pinggulnya bergerak tidak nyaman.

Hashirama melihat wajah memelas itu meminta kenikmatan, mendesah layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang dia perkosa. Inilah kelemahan yang dimaksud Hashirama, hanya dia yang tau dimana titik kenikmatan itu tersembunyi.

"Nghhmm.. Hmmpp.. Ahhh.. Gghh!" Madara kembali mengulum penis Hashirama kedalam mulutnya, memaju mundurkannya dengan seirama tusukkam dari jari Hashirama dari dalam lubang rerctumnya.

Hashirama merasakan jarinya diapit dengan kuat dan hangat yang sangat membuatnya ingin segera memasukkinya, mempercepat tempo tusukkan jarinya pada lubang rectum Madara.

"Ahh... nghh.. hmpp!" Madara merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari penisnya yang sudah menessi cairannya, tidak terjamah sama sekali.

"Nghh.. Aaahhhh!" Madara mendesah nyaring saat dia mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyemprot mengenai tanah tandus, mengeluarkannya hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ahh!" Hashirama mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengenai wajah Madara yang masih mendesah akibat klimaks pertamanya.

Hashirama mengangkat dagu Madara, menatap penuh kesenangan tapi belum merasa puas akan yang dia dapatkan, belum cukup hanya sekedar fanservisc dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari oral mungkin ingin memasukki. Tangannya mulai membersihkan wajah Madara dari cairannya, menatap kembali wajah yang masih memerah karena gejolaknya.

.

.

.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. Hashirama.. Ahh.. Hmpp.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah nikmat yang sekarang disodomi oleh Hashirama tanpa ampun, tidak memberinya celah untuk bernafas wajahnya sudah basah akibat pelu dan air mata yang tadi menahan sakit luar biasa.

Hashirama terus mempercepat dan memperlambat gerakan pada tusukkannya membuat Madara mendesah sambil menggeleng. Kini posisi mereka sedang menguntungkan Hashirama yang leluasa menjamah lubang rectum Madara. Menyodominya dari belakang dengan Madara yang membelakangi memberikan sebuah servic yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Ahhh.. Hashirama.. Ahhh.. Lagihh.. ahhh.. Kimochi!" Madara mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lubang rectumnya yang terus ditusuk oleh Hashirama dari belakang.

"Hahh.. Kau nakal.. Ahh.. Madara!" Desah Hashirama memegang pinggul Madara untuk menyeimbangkan posisi penisnya yang terus bergerak didalam lubang rectum Madara.

"Ahhh.. Aku memang nakal.. Ahhh.. Nghhmm.. Bukannya kau.. Aahhh.. Menyukainya?" Kata Madara disela-sela desahannya, terus menikmati tusukkan Hashirama yang membuatnya terus mendesah nikmat.

"Hn. Kau memang pantas menerima ini!" Kata Hashirama mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada lubang rectum Madara yang sudah basah akibat pelumas dari jilatannya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat penisya keluar masuk dari lubang rectum Madara.

"Aahh nghh.. Hashirama.. Terus.. Ahhh.. Lebih dalam lagi.. Aahhhh!" Madara mendesah nyaring membuat pantatnya terasa panas menerima gesekkan penis Hashirama, terus menusuk prostatnya yang berkedut tanpa ampun.

"Ahh.. kau sempit Madara!" Kata Hashirama mendesah pelan saat penisnya benar-benar diapit oleh lubang rectum Madara yang hangat dan panas, merasakan penisnya terus bergesekkan dengan lubang surgawi.

"Ahhh.. Hashirama.. Aku.. Nghh ahhh.. Aku-nghh.. Ahhhh!" Madara menatap Hashirama yang ada dibelakangnya masih menyodominya tanpa ampun, memberikan bunyi decak basah. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang membuat penisnya terus bergerak didalam lubang rectum Madara.

"Hashirama.. Aku.. Ahhhh.. Hyaaaaaaa!" Madara memejamkan matanya merasakan cairannya keluar membasahi perut dan tanah yang ada dibawahnya, membuat tubuhnya menegang mengeluarkan klimks keduanya.

"Madara.. Sstt!" Hashirama mendesis saat cairannya keluar dan masuk kedalam lubang rectum Madara yang mengapit penisnya dengan kuat.

"Banyak sekali.. Nghh.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah pelan saat cairan Hashirama keluar dan menyemprotnya beberapa kali hingga mengenai prostatnya, Madara menatap Hashirama yang tidak ada kelelahan sama sekali.

"Nghh.. Hhmpp.. Aahh!" Madara merasakan penis Hashirama kembali menegang didalam lubang rectumnya, gawat ronde kedua akan dilanjutkan. Rasanya dia ingin menyudahi tapi Hashirama langsung menahan pinggulnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan Mada-chan!" Bisik Hahsirama memeluk belakang tubuh Madara lalu menjilat pelan telingannya.

"Ngghhh... Ahhh!" Madara mendesah saat lubang rectumnya sedikit bergesekkan dengan penis Hashirama yang menegang kembali.

"Sabar Mada-chan, kita bernafas dulu!" Hashirama mengecup pelan leher Madara memberikan bercak merah sebagai tanda bahwa Madara telah dia taklukkan, tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Madara dan berjalan hingga kedepan dadanya yang terekspos.

"Ahhh!" Madara mendesah pelan saat nipplenya disentuh oleh Hashirama, memainkannya secara sengaja membuat Madara terus mendesah nikmat saat titik kelemahannya terus disentuh Hashirama.

"Ahh.. Hmmpp.. Motto.. Ahhh Hashirama.. Lagihh!" Madara merasakan penis Hashirama kembali bergerak didalam lubang rectumnya, menabrak prostatnya tanpa ampun hingga berkedut senang mendapati perlakuan dari penis Hashirama.

Hashirama terus menyodomi Madara dengan cepat tanpa ampun, tidak membiarkannya bernafas hanya sebentar. Madara menatap kebelakang dimana Hashirama masih menyodomi. Memberikan sebuah kode pada Hashirama yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Memaju mundurkan penisnya yang basah membuat suara decakan pada lubang rectum Madara.

"Nghh.. Hmmpp.. Ahh.. Nghmmpp!" Hashirama menghisap bibir cerry Madara yang manis, membuatnya ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Ngh.. Hashirama.. Motto.. Hahh ahh.. Nghh!" Madara mendesah saat lubang rectumnya terus mendapati gesekkan dari penis Hashirama.

Hashirama mulai memperlambat gerakkannya membuat Madara kebingungan, Madara menatap Hashirama yang sudah berhenti bergerak dan mulai mencabut penisnya dari lubang rectumnya. Tentu saja dia kebingungan, dapat angin dari mana seme bejadnya ini bisa menghentikan semua aktivitas panas ini, membuat cairannya keluar dari lubang rectum Madara.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Madara kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Hashirama yang mulai diam sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Berbaringlah!" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara semakin kebingungan, berbaring sesuai kemauan dari Hashirama yang hanya diam sambil menatapnya intens.

Tangan Hashirama mulai naik meraba permukaan kulit Madara, sebelah tangannya sedang berteger didagunya seperti orang yang berpikir keras. Apakah yang sedang melanda Hashirama hingga dia galau seperti ini, meraba sambil menekan titik tertentu seperti dinipple Madara.

"Ngaahh.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Madara menahan hasrahnya lagi untuk dimasukki Hashirama, apakah yang membuat seme gilanya ini jadi galau dan tidak bernafsu menyodominya.

"Hahh... Kau tau Madara mengapa aku melakukan ini?" Tanya Hashirama membuat Madara meringis kesal, pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Ayo Hashirama masukkan milikmu!" Desak Madara melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dengan perasaan kesal, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain selain mata Hashirama yang menandangnya kagum.

Cup.

Hashirama langsung mencium binir ranum Madara tidak memberikannya celah, melilitkan lidahnya sambil beradu siapakah pemenangnya dari adu lidah ini, namun tanpa disadari ternyata Hashirama menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah menegang hingga mengeluarkan cairannya kearah lubang rectum Madara yang berkedut meminta dimasukki.

"Ngghh.. Hmmpp.. Ah.. Ahh.. Nghhahh!" Madara melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Hashirama yang sedang melumat mulutnya hingga membuat suara decakan yang sangat basah.

"Hmmpp.. Ahhhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Ahhh.. Hmm!" Madara spontan melepaskan ciumannya dari Hashirama yang tanpa aba-aba memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang rectumnya.

Ini sungguh sakit ingin rasanya Madara menangis sambil berteriak, tapi harga dirinya membuatnya mengurungkan semua hal yang bersangkut pautnya dengan teriakan layaknya seorang gadis yang baru diperkosa om-om hidung belang. Tidak Hashirama bukan om-om hidung belang, dia om-om sok polos saja. Perlahan air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk Madara.

"Madara.. Kau mengapit penisku, rilekslah sedikit!" Kata Hashirama tidak dapat menggerakan penisnya yang benar-benar diapit lubang rectum Madara, mungkin masih kesakitan akibat dari pemasukkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau keterlaluan.. Ini sakit, ka-kau memasukkiku dua kali!" Madara tidak dapat menahan air mata yang kembali turun dari pelupuknya, lubangnya benar-benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hmm!" Hashirama mendekatkan wajahnya pada Madara menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang sudah basah akibat air mata.

Cup.

Madara terbelalak saat menerima ciuman singkat dari Hashirama yang mengecup pelan pelupuk matanya yang seketika berhenti menangis. Perlakuan lembut yang sangat berperasaan.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Hashirama menggerakan pinggulnya sambil menatap wajah Madara yang mendesah dibawahnya, terus menerima sodomannya yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Ahhh.. Hashirama.. Hmmpp.. Aku.. Ahhhh!" Madara hanya bisa mendesah saat prostatnya ditabrak oleh penis Hashirama yang menegang, berkedut didalamnya dengan senangnya menerima kehangatan lubangnya.

"Hahh.. Ahhh.. Hashirama.. Lagihh.. Lagihh!" Madara merasakan lubangnya yang sudah becek akibat cairannya yang terus menetes dari penisnya.

"Nahhh... Hashirama... Motto... Kimochihhh... Ahhh... Hashirama... Lebih dalam... Aahhhh!" Madara mendesah lagi saat penisnya disentuh Hashirama yang mulai mengocoknya, menjamah benda yang seharusnya dia berikan pelayanan juga.

"Nghhh.. Ahahh.. Hashirama.. Tidak.. Aku.. Aahhh!" Madara menggeleng kepalanya sambil menatap Hashirama yang hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan keningnya.

Hashirama mempercepat tempo tusukkannya membuat tubuh Madara terguncang menerima sodoman dari penis Hashirama yang sudah berkedut didalam lubangnya, sepertinya Hashirama akan klimaks lagi.

"Ahhh.. Nahh.. Hashirama.. Aku.. Aku.. Nghhh.. Ahhh!" Madara benar-benar merasakannya suatu gejolak ingin keluar sehingga membuatnya hampir pingsan menerima tusukkan dari Hashirama.

"Hashirama... Aaahhhh!" Madara mendesah nyaring dan mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengenai perutnya dan tangan Hashirama yang tadi mengocok penisnya.

"Jilatlah!" Kata Hashirama menyerahkan tangannya yang penuh cairan dari Madara sendiri, menjilat cairan sendiri rasanya jijik tapi jika dia tidak menuruti maka apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Cepatlah aku tidak bisa menunggu, aku harus mengeluarkan klimaks ketigaku, Madara?" Kata Hashirama mengangkat kaki kiri Madara dan menahannya dibahu kirinya.

"Tidak akan!" Kata Madara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia tidak perduli yang terpenting dia tidak merasakan jijik melumat cairannya sendiri.

"Heh!" Hashirama dengan paksa memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Madara yang padahal terus menolaknya dengan keras.

"Nghh.. Hmm.. Hmmpp.. Nahh!" Akhirnya Madara mau membersihkan tangannya dan dengan begini dapat membuatnya tenang sementara waktu saat memulai keronde berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh.. Hahh.. Hashirama.. Masukki lebih dalam.. Nahh... Nghh!" Madara mendesah sambil menatap Hashirama yang terus menusuk lubang basahnya yang tidak dapat menampung cairan Hashirama lagi.

"Nghh.. Hahh.. Ahhh.. Aku.. Tidak kuat lagi.. Hhhh Hashirama!" Jika Hashirama berhenti bagaimana nasib penisnya yang masih menegang ini, dia tidak akan berhenti jika kepuasanannya belum terpenuhi.

"Tapi aku belum klimaks Madara!" Hashirama mempercepat tempo tusukkannya, menghentakkan tubuh Madara yang sudah kelelahan akibat tusukkan kuat dari penisnya.

"Nghhh... Hah.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah sambil menatap wajah Hashirama yang sedang menyodominya diatas tubuhnya.

Perlahan tangan yang berselimutkan sarung tangan hitam itu mulai untuk menyentuh wajahnya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Hashirama agar lebih memudahkannya bergerak.

"Nghh.. Hahh.. Hashirama.. Kau suka.. Ahh.. Aku-ahh... Bersikap nakalkan?" Kata Madara berbisik pada telingan kanan Hashirama, lalu menjilatnya pelan.

"Aaahhhh!" Madara merasakan prostatnya ditabrak keras oleh Hashirama, membuatnya berteriak hingga melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Hashirama.

"Jangan mengganggu apa yang aku lakukan, Madara?" Kata Hashirama menatap serius Madara yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ahhh.. Nahhh.. Hmmpp.. Hashirama!" Madara merasakan prostatnya kembali ditabrak oleh Hashirama yang bergerak tanpa jeda. Membuat penis Hashirama maju mundur didalam lubang Madara yang sudah basah.

"Suaramu bagaikan musik yang mendengarnya, Madara!" Kata Hashirama tersenyum senang, menatap wajah cantik yang sedang mendesah dibawahnya.

Hashirama tidak pernah melihat Madara mendesah nikmat seperti ini, pernah dulu saat mereka masih anak kecil. Saat itu Madara sedang kencing dan dengan sengaja dia memegangnya lalu mengajaknya untuk melakukan hubungan intim, sejak hari itu Madara jadi agresif dan menolak ajakannya berhubungan.

Nasib seorang seme yang kesepian tanpa menyentuh uke yang sedang buka-bukaan dalam keadaan vulgar dan membuat batin keimanan tidak kuat. Madara itu tipikal uke yang mengerikan bagi Hashirama, pernah tangannya digigit hingga berdarah karena dia mengelus dadanya saat Madara tidur siang dibawah pohon.

Itu dulu, sekarang ukenya ada dibawahnya sedang mendesah memanggil namanya disela desahan yang sangat panjang, meminta lebih saat prostatnya ditabrak terus-menerus oleh penisnya yang tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Aahhh.. Hashirama Aku.. Hahh.. Ahh.. Aku mau keluar.. Ahhh!" Madara menggeleng kepalanya dengan kuat mencoba melawan klimaks ketiganya yang akan keluar.

"Keluarkanlah!" Kata Hashirama terus memaju mundurkan penisnya pada lubang rectum Madara yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aku.. Hahh.. Hashirama.. Lebihh dalam.. Lagihhh.. Nghh!" Madara merasakan gejolak klimaksanya ingin keluar dari penisnya.

"Hashirama.. Aku.. Aku.. Aaaahhhhhh!" Beberapa kali tusukkan penis Hashirama kelubang rectum Madara, pada akhirnya cairan Madara membasahi perutnya dan perut Hashirama.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh..!" Madara menatap wajah Hashirama yang hanya diam, ada perihal apa yang membuatnya diam seperti orang serius seperti itu.

"Aku belum klimaks Madara!" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara terbelalak terkejut mendengarnya, jadi apa gunanya tusukkan dan hujatan penis Hashirama didalam lubang rectumnya.

"Jadi kau belum klimaks, hahh... Hahh... Hahh... Tapi aku sudah klimaks empat kali Hashirama!" Kata Madara benar-benar kelelahan, dia hampir tidak kuat lagi bangun dari rebahannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan adegan panas ini.

"Tapi aku hanya dua kali, jangan lelah sekarang, Madara!" Kata Hashirama menatap wajah Madara yang terlihat kelelahan dan lemas.

"Baiklah!" Kata Madara mencoba bangun dari rebahannya dan langsung mendorong Hashirama yang kemudian berbaring.

Gaya apa lagi yang akan Madara tunjukkan padanya, sebuah gaya yang sering dia bayang-bayangkan itukah, dimana Madara sedang asik naik turunkan lubang rectumnya pada penisnya. Pikirannya dan khayalannya terlalu tinggi, kita lihat saja apa yang akan ditunjukkan pada Madara yang sekarang sedang duduk diatas tubuhnya ini.

"Aku bukanlah soerang uke yang bisa bersikap manis selayaknya perempuan, Hashirama!" Kata Madara menatap Hashirama dengan tajam.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Madara, dia bukanlah uke seperti umumnya dia adalah seorang Uchiha dengan sikap bringas dan kejamnya. Seorang Uchiha mana mungkin bersikap manis pada rival abadinya, apa lagi disetubuhi seperti ini, sungguh memalukkan tapi memuaskan hasratnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pelayanan agar kau bisa klimaks Hashirama, tapi aku tetap tidak menjamin apakah kau akan keluar nantinya!" Kata Madara menatap wajah Hashirama yang terlihat tidak percaya.

Crot.

"Ahh.. Sial aku mimisan!" Kata Hashirama memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mengapa, karena dia sedang menatap intens Madara yang sedang telanjang bulat dengan posisi mendudukki atas tubuhnya dengan lubang rectum masih bersarang penisnya.

"Buka!" Kata Madara memegang kedua tangan Hashirama yang menutupi akses mulutnya sendiri.

"Jika kau mimisan seperti ini membuatku jijik dan muak!" Kata Madara membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Madara dengan sarung tangannya.

"Kau kejam Madara!" Kata Hashirama memajukan bibirnya, entah ejekan yang keberapa kalinya sudah dia terima dari Madara.

Madara menaikkan tubuhnya hingga memperlihatkan setengah penis Hashirama yang sedikit basah, lalu menurunkannya dengan keras.

"Ahhh... Hngg.. Hmm!" Tubuh Madara bergetar saat menerima hentakkan pertama, kenikmatan yang membuat dirinya hampir oleng jika tidak ditahan oleh kedua tangan Hashirama yang memegang lengannya.

Madara kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya pada penis Hashirama yang ada dilubang rectumnya, mendesah pelan saat prostatnya tepat mengenainya.

"Ahhh.. Hashirama!" Madara terus menaik turunkan badannya, menghentakkan pantatnya pada penis Hashirama yang menegang sempurna dilubangnya.

"Hahh.. Ahhh.. Hashirama.. Aku..!" Madara menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat dirinya hampir jatuh saat menerima kenikmatan dari penis Hashirama.

"Hahh.. Ahh.. Hmmpp.. Hahh ahhh.. Kimochi..!" Hashirama menatap wajah Madara yang sepertinya keenakan merasakan penisnya yang menegang didalamnya.

"Hahh... Madara, kau sepertinya menikmati layananmu sendiri!" Kata Hashirama merasakan juga kenikmatan yang diberikan hentakan dari lubang Madara.

"Hashirama.. Aku ingin.. Ahhh.. Kau.. Nghh ahh!" Kata Madara naik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat membuat tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang dia buat sendiri.

"Ayo. Madara lebih cepat lagi!" Kata Hashirama mengelus pelan paha Madara yang bergerak tanpa berhenti. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya lalu menghentakkannya dengan kuat.

"Ahhh.. Hashirama Jangan.. Jangan lagihhh!" Madara tidak kuat saat penisnya dikocok lagi oleh tangan Hashirama yang sudah menyentuh paha dan mengelusnya lalu mengocok penisnya.

"Teruskan Madara!" Kata Hashirama memerintah dan membuat Madara menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil mendesah nikmat saat penisnya disentuh oleh Hashirama.

"Ahhh.. Hah.. Hashirama.. Jangan.. Penisku.. Ahh!" Madara menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil memejamkan matanya saat menikmati sentuhan Hashirama.

"Hahh.. Ahhh.. Hmmpp.. Nghh!" Inilah wajah pasrah yang sering ditunjukkan padanya saat sedang bercinta dengannya, sungguh menggoda iman kaum seme.

"Kau.. Tidak lelah Madara?" Hashirama mati-matian menahan desahannya demi harga diri seorang seme, ternyata Hashirama punya juga.

"Diam kau Dobe, ahhh.. Aku.. Aku benci.. Hahh ahh.. Dikapmu itu... Aahhh!" Kata Madara disela desahannya, sambil menatap Hashirama seperti orang memelas padahal dia ingin menatap tajam tapi tidak bisa.

"Sikapku yang mana.. Ahhh.. Madara.. Kau.. Hahh ahh!" Hashirama merasakan penisnya diapit dengan kuat oleh Madara sehingga membuatnya mendesah hampir tercekik.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kau itu bodoh Hashirama!" Apakah yang terjadi pada Madara sehingga berkata demikian, bersikap layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aahh.. Aku.. Nghh.. Hashirama.. Aku ingin keluar.. Ahhh!" Madara semakin mempercepat tempo hentakkannya membuat lubannya semakin bergesekkan pada prostatnya.

"Hashirama.. Aku.. Aaahhhhh!" Madara mendesah nyaring menyemprotkan cairannya hingga mengenai wajahnya dan perutnya sendiri.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ah.. Hahh.. Hah.. Hah!" Madara memejamkan matanya, menegadahkan kepalanya sambil mendesah saat cairannya keluar dari penisnya yang berkedut menerima klimaksnya lagi.

"Bisa lanjutkan yang seperti tadi?" Kata Hashirama menatap wajah Madara yang basah akibat cairannya sendiri, membuat Madara mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Ka-kau belum klimaks?" Kata Madara hanya dapat anggukan dari Hashirama yang tersenyum penuh arti, lalu membersihkan wajahnya yang basah akibat dari cairannya dengan sarung tangannya.

"Iya. Madara tunjukkan lagi wajahmu yang tadi, itu membuat libodiku naik wajahmu yang mendesah pasrah itu membuatku semakin ingin mengagahinya dengan kuat!" Kata Hashirama membayangkan lagi bagaimana wajah Madara yang mendesah pasrah sambil melayaninya diatasnya.

"Tidak mau, aku lelah dan aku mau melanjutkan peperanganku untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi dan membangkitkan Jyuubi!" Kata Madara mulai berdiri hingga melepaskan penis Hashirama yang masih menegang dari lubang rectumnya.

Hashirama terbelalak, gawat jika Madara melakukan aksinya untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi maka hancurlah sudah harapannya. Bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan niat ukenya itu.

Brak.

"Ahh.. Sa-sakit!" Apa yang terjadi, Madara secara spontan terjatuh tidak kauh dari keberadaan Hashirama. Bagaimana bisa Madara terjatuh sambil meringis sakit lagi.

"Kau kenapa Madara?" Tanya Hashirama bangun dari tidurannya lalu menatap Madara yang sedang mengaduh tidak jelas.

"Ini karenamu Senju, pantatku sakit... Bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan dunia shinobi jika begini ceritanya?" Kata Madara melihat selangkangannya yang basah akibat cairan dari Hashirama.

"Wahh.. Aku dapat ide agar klimaksku tercapai Madara!" Kata Hashirama mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk posisi bercinta lagi dengan Madara.

.

.

.

Madara menatap wajah Hashirama yang sangat berdekatan dengan wajahnya, inilah maksud dari posisi yang dikatakan Hashirama. Bercinta dengan posisi duduk, seperti halnya Madara yang kembali duduk diatas pangkuan Hashirama dengan penisnya berada didalam lubang rectumnya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai!" Kata Hashirama memegang pinggul Madara lalu mulai meggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah, biar aku saja!" Kata Madara menepis kedua tangan Hashirama yang tadi berada dipinggulnya.

Madara menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga membuat penis terlihat lagi keluar masuk dari lubang rectumny sambil memegang bahu Hashirama. Hentakkan pertama membuatnya hampir berteriak begitupun hentakkan kedua.

"Ahhh.. Hmmpp.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah membuat Hashirama yang berada didepannya terbelalak senang mendapati wajah itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmm.. Nghh.. Hashirama.. Penismu.. Ahh.. Mengenainya.. Ahh!" Hashirama menatap wajah yang mendesah nikmat itu, meminta lebih membuat penisnya kembali bereaksi untuk menusuk prostat Madara.

Sebenarnya Hashirama juga bingung dapat angin mana Madara mau melayaninya layaknya seorang suami yang baru pulang bekerja lalu dilayani dengan nikmatnya oleh sang istri. Hashirama tau sifat Madara tapi tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan terjadi seperti ini, tidak masalah selama dia bisa menikmati tubuh dan perasaan tersembunyi yang dipendam Uchiha Menyeramkan ini.

"Nghh ahhh.. Hmmpp.. Kimochi.. Ahhh!" Madara harus bersyukur karena yang bisa melihat wajah memelasnya hanya Hashirama, karena jika banyak orang melihatnya mau ditaruh mana nama Uchiha.

"Hahh.. Ahh.. Nahh.. Hashirama.. Aku.. Tidak!" Madara menaik turunkan tubuhnya mendesah nyaring saat prostatnya ditabrak oleh penis Hashirama.

"Madara!"

Cup.

Hashirama mencium bibir Madara dengan lembut penuh perasaan, menyapu rongga mulut Madara sambil mengabsen giginya yang rapi. Melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Madara.

"Nghh.. Hmmpp.. Ahh.. Hashi.. Hmm.. Nghh!" Madara mendesah disela ciumannya pada Hashirama menggerakan pinggulnya agar sang dominan segera klimaks.

"Ahh.. Hmm.. Ahh..!" Madara melepaskan ciumannya pada Hashirama dengan paksa, memejamkan matanya saat nafasnya hampir terceka.

"Hahh.. Hashirama.. Lebihh cepat.. Hmmpp.. Ahh!" Hashirama mengocok pelan penis Madara yang tidak dia jamah tadi.

"Hmmpp.. Hashirama!" Madara menatap kebawahnya melihat penisnya dikocok lagi oleh tangan besar Hashirama.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Nahh.. Ahh!" Hashirama sangat menikmati wajah memelas dan mendesah sambil menunduk malu, pipinya memerah karena menahan gejolaknya sendiri.

"Madara... Hahhh Ahh.. Kau manis!" Hashirama merasakan penisnya terus menabrak prostat Madara yang berkedut, merasakan penisnya berada didalam kehangatan surgawi.

"Hahh.. Ahh.. Nahh.. Nghh!" Desahan itu akan terus menyalun ditelingan Hashirama, sebuah lagu yang sangat merdu saat penisnya terus menggesek lubang rectum Madara.

"Ahh.. Mendesahlah Madara.. Ahh.. Teruskan permainanmu!" Kata Hashirama melihat wajah yang sudah basah itu, menangis menahan panas dan gejolak.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Aku.. Ahh!" Madara merasakan penisnya ingin mengeluarkan cairannya yang kelima kali, mempercepat tempo hentakkannya pada penis Hashirama.

"Iya, lebih cepat.. Ahh.. Aku merasakannya.. Hahh.. Ahh!" Desah Hashirama membuat penisnya semakin berkedut senang mendapati gesekkan cepat dari tubuh Madara yang bergerak cepat.

"Aku.. Hashirama.. Aku.. Aaaahhhhh!" Madara berteriak nyaring sambil memeluk Hashirama yang hanya diam menunggu klimaksnya sebentar lagi keluar, menyemportkan cairannya yang mengenai perutnya dan perut Hashirama.

"Madara.. Nghh!" Hashirama melenguh saat penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, menyemprotkannya tepat didalam lubang rectum Madara.

"Ngghh.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah pelan lubang rectum terasa penuh oleh cairan Hashirama, menyemprotkannya tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Bagaimana, masih mau menghancurkan dunia shinobi?" Tanya Hashirama pada Madara kelelahan sambil memeluknya, bukannya dapat jawaaban dia malah mendapatkan suara dengkuran halus.

"Hahh!" Hashirama mencoba melepaskan pelukan Madara dari pinggangnya dengan pelan dia membaringkan Madara diatas permukaan tanah lalu berbenahi dirinya yang tadi telanjang bulat, lalu menatap Madara yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Cup.

"Tunggu disini, Madara!" Bisik Hashirama pelan lalu berdiri dan menghilang dari tempatnya setelah berpakaian lengkap, menggunakan kembali armornya.

Hashirama kini berdiri tepat didepan Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan dengan kedatangan sang hokage pertama, padahal dia masih sibuk mengobati salah satu ninja yang sedang luka berat.

"Bisa aku meminta jubah yang dikenakan temanmu itu?" Tanya Hashirama membuat Sakura tertekun dan mengangguk pelan.

Cahaya hijau pun menghilang dari tangannya saat beranjak mendekati salah satu ninja yang mengenakan jubah, mengambilnya dengan paksa lalu memberikannya pada Hashirama.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Hashirama lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan cepat.

Sakura kembali tertekun dan melangkah untuk mendekati salah satu ninja yang tadi terluka, mengobati kembali agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang fatal pada ninja tersebut. Sebenarnya Sakura kebingungan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hokage Pertama dengan Uchiha Legendaris itu diatas bukit nan tinggi.

Tapi tidak lama datang lagi dengan seseorang yang menggunakan jubah digendongan Hashirama, menggendong seseorang ala bridal style, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap kebingungan.

"Ini Madara!" Kata Naruto menatap penuh ketakutan, memeluk Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

3 Hokage lainnya telah berkumpul berdiri disamping Hashirama sambil menatap takjud siapa yang digendong sang Hokage Pertama, seorang Madara kini tertidur lelap dipelukan Hashirama dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau menaklukkannya dengan mudah, kakak!" Kata Tobirama menatap Madara yang sedang tertidur digendongan Hashirama.

"Iya, akukan hebat!" Kata Hashirama bangga dan patut dipuji oleh adiknya yang hanya memutar mata malas.

"Baiklah, saatnya melepaskan segel Edo Tense, Orochimaru!" Kata sang Hokage Ketiga yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Orochimaru yang sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya melepaskan segel Edo Tense.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Naruto ya. Dia memang ceroboh jadi bersikap lembutlah!" Kata Minato menatap Sasuke yang hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan cahaya putih mulai muncul pada 4 Hokage dan Madara yang digendong oleh Hashirama, membuat Naruto ingin menangis rasanya tapi dia senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Ayah, aku titip salam untuk ibu ya?" Kata Naruto menatap Minato yang mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, Naruto dan Sasuke!" Kata Hashirama tersenyum senang.

"Ahh... Iya!" Naruto tersenyum kikuk saat menatap Hashirama yang masih setia menggendong Madara digendongannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan indahnya sambil menatap wajah Hashirama yang menunduk dengan senyum lembut.

"Iya, denganmu!" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya didada bidangnya Hashirama.

"Selamat tinggal ayah, katakan pada ibu restui hubunganku dengan Sasuke!" Kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada sosok ayahnya yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Lah, lalu kita ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sekarang juga ikut kebingungan.

"Kita nikahlah, ayo ke pelaminan!" Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya berteriak kencang.

"Hahh...!" Peperangan pun telah berakhir, semua shinobi telah berdamai dengan membuat ikatan persahabat dengan berbagai desa.

Semuanya kembali pulang dengan kebagian untuk keluarga tercinta, begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia senang pada akhirnya missing-nin yang dia rindukan telah pulang dan mau menerima pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Kepanjangannya ya, maafkan daku soalnya terhanyut dalam adegan lemonnya jadinya ya lama. Ini juga sudah aku edit beberapa kali biar gak ada kesalahan.

Thank for Reading.

RnR.


End file.
